


La conversación de Levi y Eren en español

by ShaytheStar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Bae is so in love, Cute Eren Yeager, Dialogue Heavy, Eh Eren's a bit too trusting of Levi, Español | Spanish, Flirty!Levi, Flustered!Eren, Foreign Language, Gen, House Party, I Don't Even Know, Implied Levi/Eren Yeager, LINDOLINDOLINDO, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Tease, Levi calls Eren cute like 6 times, Meet-Cute, Seme as hell!Levi, Singing, Suave!Levi, That's gonna get him in trouble I swear, gosh these people that have commented are really nice, nervous!Eren
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaytheStar/pseuds/ShaytheStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esta historia es para la práctica. Mi primer idioma no es el español; lo siento por los errores. Esto es sobre todo el diálogo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La conversación de Levi y Eren en español

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Esta historia es para la práctica. Mi primer idioma no es el español. Es el inglés. Lo siento por los errores. ¿Puedes decir me sobre los errores si ve? ¡Gracias!
> 
> Levi empieza hablar primero, luego Eren. Esto es sobre todo el diálogo. No soy muy bueno en gramática española.
> 
> (Levi es muy encantador y coqueto y Eren es lindo y nervioso. No sé por qué les escribo así.)
> 
> Según otros, el diálogo es un poco forzada. Yo empecé estudiar español hace 5 meses en septiembre. Nuestro clase es un poco aburrido, pero el lenguaje es muy divertido.

Levi camina hasta un joven nervioso. "¿Cómo te llamas, chico?"

Él casi salta. "¡Uh, Eren Yeager, gracias! ¿Y tú?"

"Es Levi." Él ve su cabello castaño desordenado. "Hm . . . eres lindo."

"¡Oye! ¡Yo—tú—!" Él sonroja.

"¿Dónde vives, Eren?"

 _Esa es una pregunta escalofriante,_ piensa. _Apenas te conocí._ "En las afueras. ¿Por qué quieres saber?"

Levi sonríe con satisfacción. "Tch. ¿Cúal es tu dirección?"

Eren sacude su cabeza. "No, no quiero decir."

Levi risitas. " . . . ¿Cúantos años tienes?

"Quince, ¿y tú?"

 _Es demasiado joven para mí, pero es divertido para hacerle nervioso. Su sonroja es muy linda,_ Levi piensa. "Treinta y dos."

Eren sonríe. "Eres viejo. Y bajo."

"Tú acaba de decir una broma, ¿verdad?" Parece feroz.

 _¡Su mano duele!_ "¡Ay! ¡Deténgase!"

"Tch. Me gustan tus los ojos verdes."

"G-gracias. ¡Ah, hace frío y viento!" Estremece de frío.

"Es febrero. Tengo una chaqueta. Aquí." Levi da Eren la chaqueta.

"No te preocupes. Estoy bien."

"¿Quieres va a la fiesta conmigo?"

"¿Cúando es la fiesta?" _Él es agradable y muy guapo. . . ,_ Eren piensa.

"Es a las 7:30 en la tarde. Es en mi casa." Levi guiña. "Habrá pastel, comida, y karaoke."

Eren sonroja. "Sí, voy contigo."

"Gracias. Eres muy guapo cúando estás feliz."

"Mucho gracias, Levi. Te veré en la fiesta, ¿verdad? Tu casa está cerca del centro de la ciudad."

"Bien. Hasta luego, Eren."

"¡Adiós! Ti amo."

"¿Qué, en serio?

"¡Ah, lo siento! Es un reflejo."

"Eres tímido; muy lindo. Chao."

"¡Esperas! ¿Puedes cantar?"

"Sí, ¿por qué?"

"También canto. ¡Cantar conmigo en la fiesta! Ay, por favor."

"Bien. No es gran cosa. Hasta pronto, chico lindo."

Él sale.

**Author's Note:**

> El español es más fácil que el turco, el idioma yo que estaba aprendiendo en los grados sexto y séptimo. ¿O tal vez es "de" en lugar de "que?"


End file.
